


All Tied Up

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy takes advantage while he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

The smirk was too much for Robin, as he watched Speedy prowl around him.

"Hurry up, won't you?"

Speedy just grinned, shaking his head. "We cleared the place, Robbie."

"Doesn't mean I want to be like this longer than necessary!"

The archer shrugged. "I don't know. Pretty nice of them to truss you up like that…looks kinda inviting."

"In~viting?" Robin could not help that his voice broke. Especially not when Speedy was moving closer in that way. 

"Yeah." The first touch, of gloved hands on skin exposed by the cuts in the costume, made Robin hiss in shock.

It was not much later that he was making far different noises, while Speedy took advantage of the team's absence and Robin's bonds.


End file.
